


you were meant for me, and i was meant for you

by callumsmitchells



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callumsmitchells/pseuds/callumsmitchells
Summary: It's the night before Ben and Callum's wedding, and Callum can't sleep without Ben there. A conversation ensues.or, i wrote a post about ben quoting the hospital scene but at their wedding, and then this happened
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 10
Kudos: 93





	you were meant for me, and i was meant for you

**Author's Note:**

> the title is a lyric from singin in the rain's "you were meant for me" by gene kelly which is one of my favourite musical songs ever, and knowing ben is also into musicals, i just had to include it
> 
> tumblr: @callumsmitchells

Callum's tossing and turning in his bed, the covers that surround him are wrapping around his legs, restricting his movements further. He lets out a deep sigh into the night, the darkness of the room encasing him, and looks at the alarm clock that sits at his bedside table. Ben often teases Callum for the alarm clock that illuminates the room with red rays, telling him to just use his phone, but Callum likes the idea of having the alarm clock, saying it's homely. It reads just after midnight, and he watches as the seconds tick away. A swirl of anxiety makes its way through his body when he realises what the midnight hour signifies now. It's his wedding day. He smiles, remembering how nervous he was when he first realised that Ben was about to propose. It's the same nervousness now - excitement for what's happening, but scared all the same, because they're in uncharted territory now.

For weeks now, Callum's been unable to sleep properly. He spends nights trying to sleep, tired to his aching bones, but then when he eventually does close his eyes, he's right back in the Vic, sprawled out across the floor, cradling Ben as blood pours from his body, and the colour drains from his face. It's terrifying, knowing that he saw the man he loves that close to death, but it's even scarier when he remembers that was his last attempt at a wedding day - so what could possibly go wrong this time?

He groans, and kicks out at the sheets, needing to feel free from the tightness of them around his legs. He stretches out, and there's a click of his bones. He grabs his phone, and holds it above his face. On the screen is a photo of himself and Ben, taken at their engagement party by Lola, who couldn't resist sending it to Callum the morning after in a hangover induced state. They're both wearing smart clothes, though they don't look pristine, because they couldn't stop putting their hands over the other all night. Ben's got his legs hooking over Callum's lap, and Callum has his arms around Ben's waist, holding him in a warm embrace, fingers just managing to find a sliver of skin to touch. Ben's looking up at Callum, a bright and beaming grin spread across his face, and Callum's mid laugh himself. He loves that photo of them. They look so carefree and happy, love radiating from them. It's the kind of love that lasts, and stands the test of time. 

Callum looks at the time again, noting that it's now ten past, and he shakes his head, but finds Ben's contact number anyway, and presses the call button, putting his phone to his ear. There's three rings, and then a click and he hears Ben's familiar voice, husky and yet soft, pulsating down the phone. "What's wrong?" He asks, and yeah, Callum lets out a chuckle at that. It's just so Ben.

"Nothing." Callum says, already feeling better for just hearing his fiance's voice. "I just can't sleep. I miss you too much." 

Ben chuckles softly, and there's movement down the phone. There's a smile in his voice when he speaks again. "You'll be seeing me in less than twelve hours, in a suit." 

"I can't wait." Callum grins. He turns on his side, looking out at the bed before him. It feels empty. "I just wish you were here." 

"I do too." Ben admits, and it breaks Callum's heart just a little bit. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong? Don't forget, I know you better than anyone. I can tell when you're not okay."

Callum lets out a deep sigh, and his eyes fall shut for just a moment. His hand stretches out across the mattress, and he can feel the natural dip in it where Ben should be. His heart aches for him, but Callum's more than aware that this is just for one night, and then Ben will be back where he belongs, for the rest of their life together. "I'm probably just over tired." Callum says, trying to deflect from the anxiety that's prevalent within him. It's true though, partially. For weeks he's been falling asleep late, staying up to make sure that this wedding will be as perfect as it can be. Then when he does eventually sleep, his slumber is disrupted with thoughts of nightmares. 

"And you think that'll be any different if I was there?" Ben asks, a laugh bubbling away from him. Callum can just picture him, his cheeks flushing a shade of red, a cheeky grin spreading right the way across his face. "I know people say sex dwindles after marriage, but I don't think we're quite there yet babe." 

"We better not be!" Callum laughs and he realises something. Ben makes him feel better. In hindsight, he probably should have realised that before now, but Ben has this magic ability to make Callum forget about all his troubles. He smiles, and speaks again. "What if something goes wrong?"

There's a silence down the phone, and Callum has a sinking feeling in his stomach, regretting even thinking of the question, never mind asking it. He can just about hear Ben's breath over the speaker, and it reminds him of all the times Ben breathes on his bare skin in the night. 

"It won't." Ben says, after a moment of pausing. "I know that sounds stupid, because it's a wedding and it's here, but I promise you, nothing will go wrong. We've got no secrets. Nobody hates us. Not a single person is out to get us. We know who's going to be there, we know what time we have to be there, we know everyone who's coming to the reception. Everything is planned to perfection babe, nothing will go wrong. This time tomorrow, we will be husbands and very drunk, but ready to spend the rest of our lives together. And even if something magically does go wrong - which it won't, because we love each other - it won't take away from the fact that I love you, and that I want to marry you, and I want to spend the rest of my life by your side." 

A tingle spreads through Callum, goosebumps rising on his skin. He smiles softly, his eyes rolling shut as tiredness overtakes his body. "You're amazing, do you know that?" Callum asks.

"It's been said." Ben jokes. "Now go to sleep. Lola said something about going around to ours at half eight to make sure Stuart hasn't tried talking you out of it, so be prepared for that." 

"He's actually quite excited to have you as a brother in law." Callum says, trying to count how long it is between now and Lola barging into his door. Not long enough, according to his tired brain. 

Ben chuckles. "I'll believe that when I see it." He says, and there's a relaxing pause as he smiles. "I love you, Mr Mitchell." 

Callum's heart skips a beat. "I still can't believe you've talked me into that, but I love you too, Mr Mitchell." 

* * *

The sun's beaming down, and both of them are grateful that the weather's perfect for a day like this. There's early signs of Autumn, the leaves that were once green now transforming into a burnt orange and deep red and slowly floating down to the ground. It's warm enough not to need a jacket during the day, but it's certain to have a nippy breeze later on as the sun leaves and the moon appears. 

The doors to the wedding venue are open, and Callum's standing outside, shaking peoples hands, welcoming them in, or kissing their cheeks. Lexi's standing by his side, jumping up and down in her bridesmaid dress, asking when her daddy will be here. Nerves course through Callum, especially when Lola reads out a text from Jay saying that they're just around the corner. Everyone's rushing inside, and they're all speaking excitedly, conversing in their seats. There's the odd person standing up inside, but they soon sit down when the news of Ben's imminent arrivals spreads.

The doors closes to a shut, and Callum and Stuart are left standing outside together. It's quiet, but Callum's heart is beating loud enough that he can hear it himself. A car door slams shut, and Callum looks down at his feet, too scared to turn and face Ben. There's a smile on his face, but anxiousness in his body. There's footsteps tapping behind him, and then a hand on the small of his back that he instantly recognises as Ben's. He looks to the side of him, and he's blown away. Yeah, he's seen Ben in a suit many times, but never like this. Never a suit of such importance. There's something about this moment that's reminiscent of their first meeting - it feels like it's just them in the world, nobody else matters. 

"You look amazing." Callum lets out, almost whispering, like it's some sort of secret. 

Ben grins a beaming smile, and pushes his hand out so his pinky is interweaving with Callum's. "Feeling better now?" Ben asks.

Callum nods slightly, and there's tears that are threatening to fall from his eyes to stain his skin. "Still a bit scared if I'm honest." Callum admits, and Ben's running his thumb over his knuckles, grounding him in a calming manner.

"Good scared?" Ben quizzes, raising an eyebrow in a questioning motion. "Or bad scared?"

Callum chuckles, and entwines his fingers with Ben's hand entirely, lifting their connecting hands to his face. He presses a kiss to Ben's fingers, directly on his ring finger, right where his wedding band will be sitting in less than an hour. "Good scared. The best kind of scared." 

"Good." Ben says, biting at his bottom lip. "Fancy getting married?" 

Callum nods, a laugh bubbling away in his throat. "Yeah. I do."


End file.
